The present invention relates to an automobile transmission in general, and in particular to an automatic transmission converting the speed of a vehicle according to the load transmitted to the output power axle of the gear reduction device.
Prior devices utilized the method of attaching a pump impeller to the input shaft, a turbine runner to the output shaft, and several gear reduction devices next to the output shaft. The rotation of the input shaft rotated the output shaft and its corporate rotation rotated the turbine runner. Here, the rotational force transmitting path of the gear reduction device converts the speed of a vehicle to the usual third (3rd) and/or fourth (4th) gear according to the travelling speed of a vehicle.
In order to achieve three (3) or four (4) different gears conversion of a vehicle, prior devices had to equip its transmissions with complex oil pressured devices to attach and/or detach parts of gears. Further, additional accessory devices were needed to monitor the speed and the load to change the programmed gear device in each stages. Furthermore, many more complex devices are installed to obtain the smooth transmission between conversions without abrupt impacts.
In the event of braking and/or speed reduction, pressing on the brake pedal causes a frictional brake to apply pressures onto the disk to reduce the speed of a vehicle. Further, it causes the lining of the brake to wear out. The repeated braking will cause: quick disk wear outs. Thus, a frictional braking is known to be an inferior method to an engine brake.
The present invention is an automatic transmission of a vehicle comprising of a differential gear device wherein said differential gear device comprising of a first planetary gear mounted on a planetary carrier rotated by the force of an input power axle, and a left and a right side gears mounted and interlocked onto a first planet gear to rotate with input power axle; a torque convertor wherein said torque convertor comprising of a pump impeller mounted onto a planetary carrier of the differential gear device, a turbine runner mounted onto a second power axle to be rotated with said pump impeller, and a stator installed having one-way clutch in the middle to retransmit the rotational force of said turbine runner to a pump impeller; a controlling device wherein said controlling device comprising of a multi-plate clutch activated by pressing on the brake pedal installed on the said second power axle, and a one-way clutch installed on the side of said multi-plate clutch to separate the turbine runner from the second power axle in the event of the second power axle rotating at a faster rate than the turbine runner; and a gear reduction device wherein said gear reduction device comprising of a sun gear situated at the end of the first power axle, a second planetary gear joined with the planetary carrier to be interlocked with said sun gear, and a ring gear situated on the second power axle to be wrapped by the left side of said second planetary gear.
First, the change of gear ratio is done automatically according to the load transmitted to the ring gear (13) which is different from the prior inventions. Further, the measuring load system to change the speed in stages is not there, but this makes the self speed changing device simpler and also there are no impact when the change of the speed occurs.
Second, not all the power of the input power axle (1) goes through the torque convertor, but it is designed to activate the torque convertor partially by distributing the power of the differential gear device to assure the transmission of the power. Also the torque convertor acts indirectly as the damper in the event of sudden load while in the course of driving, giving no excessive work to the engine and at the same time non-step gear reduction increases the comfort of driving.
Third, the storage of the battery is possible by converting the heat energy produced from common braking into the electrical energy.
Fourth, while driving, especially down hill, the engine brake is utilized when braking which uses frictional brake becomes unnecessary extending the life of the frictional brake as well as decreasing the braking distance making the driving safer.
Fifth, the fuel efficiency can be achieved by increasing the speed of driving (D4) without particularly increasing the rotational speed of the engine utilizing the function of the electromotor in directly connected status of high speed of driving (D3).
Sixth, in the emergency of the engine trouble, moving the car to a safe place using the battery powered electromotor rotating the shaft, and other advantages as such are possible.
The present invention provides such advantages presented above by having its main object in providing an automobile transmission which converts gear ratios automatically according to the power output of the engine and the road condition. This objective can be achieved by simultaneously transmitting the rotation of the input shaft to the gear reduction device through the differential gear device and the power from the torque converter to the reduction gear device.
It is a further object of this invention to install an electromotor on the reduction gear device to increase the speed of a vehicle as well as fuel efficiency without increasing the revolutions of the engine. Further, achieving superior braking by applying functions of the generated braking and the engine braking simultaneously.
It is an additional object of this invention to achieve the rotation of the output power axle to move the car to the safe place, i.e., side of the road, in circumstances of having an emergency of engine problem and failure.